Lek na złamane serce
by Grangerv
Summary: Podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego Rona, serce Hermiony zostaje złamane. Nagle jednak dziewczyna znajduje niespodziewanie LEK na złamane serce. A co było przed JEGO dotykiem, przed jego ustami, przed trzymaniem za rękę? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.


Hermiona nerwowo przygryzła wargę i zacisnęła na moment oczy. Nie umiała inaczej wyrazić bólu, który właśnie ją mocno dotknął. Ron pocałował Lavender. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się jakby ze smutkiem do Hermiony, ale po chwili już śmiała się serdecznie do panny Brown, której jeszcze chyba nikt nie widział tak rozpromienionej, jak dziś.

\- Ron chyba nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego prezentu urodzinowego, nie? - szepnął do niej Harry, uśmiechając się i pokazując kciuka w górę do Rona.

\- Czy ja wiem... - mruknęła z udawaną obojętnością Hermiona. - Och, boli mnie głowa po tym zebraniu, chyba niedługo pójdę się położyć...

\- Hermiono, no co ty?! - Harry złapał ją za ramiona i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Impreza dopiero się zaczyna i pewnie będzie trwać do białego rana. A patrz ile tu jest osób! Nieźle się złożyło, że Ron akurat dzisiaj ma urodziny. Członkowie Zakonu są tu prawie wszyscy, bo po zebraniu nie poszli sobie, a zostają na przyjęciu. Na pewno sobie z kimś będziesz miała szansę miło pogadać. Nawet McGonagall tu jest. No... może nie jest to zbyt pocieszający fakt, ale póki co ona sobie siedzi z innymi w kuchni, możesz się tam przejść, jak tutaj jest zbyt głośno.

Faktycznie, muzyka grała tak, że aż uszy bolały. Ale to nie dlatego Hermiona miała ochotę się oddalić i zamknąć w pokoju. Czuła, że jej serce zostało złamane.

\- W porządku, przejdę się do kuchni, potem może tu wrócę – odpowiedziała mu, a on kiwnął głową i poszedł w stronę bliźniaków, Ginny i Deana.

Minęła Lunę i Neville'a, siedzących na schodach i rozmawiających cicho, po czym przeszła do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała McGonagall i rozmawiała z Lupinem i - ku zdziwieniu Hermiony – Syriuszem. Dalej stał Szalonooki z Kingsley'em. Żywo o czymś dyskutowali. Gdy chciała się wtrącić między nich, byli tak zagadani, że nawet jej nie zauważyli. Zaczęła się już wycofywać, gdy zobaczyła ostatnią deskę ratunku na umilenie sobie – o ile było to dzisiaj w ogóle możliwe – czasu. Na krzesełku pod ścianą siedziała samotnie Tonks i przeglądała jakąś gazetę. Hermiona usiadła obok niej, a gdy Nimfadora spojrzała na nią, uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Tonks odwzajemniła uśmiech, lecz nadzieja Hermiony trwała tylko chwilę, po czym została zgaszona, ponieważ kobieta wstała i podała jej gazetę, mówiąc: „Żongler. Niby głupota, a jednak nawet ciekawy. Poczytaj", po czym odeszła do Szalonookiego.

Hermiona nawet nie spojrzała na gazetę, od razu odłożyła ją i z jeszcze bardziej negatywnymi uczuciami w sercu, skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Nie miała zamiaru wracać do salonu, gdzie trwało przyjęcie. Wręcz przeciwnie – skoro nikt nie chciał tu nawet z nią porozmawiać, postanowiła postawić na swoim i iść zamknąć się w pokoju i spać. A raczej płakać. Ale to tak na marginesie. W końcu i tak nikogo tutaj to nie obchodziło. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

\- Granger, dlaczego ty ryczysz?

Wspinając się po schodach na wyższe piętra i pozwalając sobie na płacz, stanęła twarzą w twarz ze swoim nauczycielem od eliksirów. Tylko tego jej brakowało teraz do szczęścia. Usłyszeć, że jest beznadziejną, płaczliwą idiotką. No dalej, niech tylko zacznie się nabijać...

\- Zadałem ci pytanie.

Lecz ona milczała. A przynajmniej próbowała skupić się na założeniu swojej maski obojętności, lecz nie mogła przestać płakać. Łzy wciąż wypływały spod jej powiek, gdy je zacisnęła. Nigdy nie czuła takiego bólu. Chłopak, w którym była zakochana i z którym tak naprawdę wiązała przyszłość, był z kimś innym. Kochał inną.

\- Chcę zostać sama – wyszeptała po pewnym czasie, po czym starała się go wyminąć, ale on zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Najpierw mi wyjaśnij, co się stało.

\- To nie jest pana sprawa, co się stało, naprawdę.

\- Wyjaśnij.

Czuła, że za chwilę całkowicie straci nad sobą kontrolę, że kucnie na podłodze i zacznie głośno wyć, by wyrzucić z siebie cały ten ból. Nigdy nie sądziła, że sobie na coś takiego pozwoli, ale teraz była już bardzo blisko owego stanu... No i jeszcze ten kretyn, który wiecznie musi wtrącać się w sprawy innych. Co jego w ogóle obchodziło to, dlaczego ona płacze?! Ach, tak... Chciał się dowiedzieć, aby móc to ironicznie skomentować i podokuczać. No tak. W końcu to leżało w jego naturze.

\- Może mi pan dać spokój?! - powiedziała podniesionym głosem, a głos jej się łamał.

Na dole zrobiło się nieco ciszej, jakby zaczęto nasłuchiwać. Snape nie chciał nikomu dawać satysfakcji z podsłuchania, więc wyczarował wokół nich dwie tarcze. Jedna sprawiała, że są niewidzialni, a druga, że nikt ich nie słyszy, póki nie znajdzie się bezpośrednio obok. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo tylko takie zaklęcie wyciszania znała.

\- Po co pan to zrobił? - zapytała. Była pewna, że tylko ich wyciszył. Nie wiedziała, że potrafił wyczarować tarczę niewidzialności. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie wiedziała o istnieniu takiego zaklęcia.

\- Ach, i jeszcze jedno... - ponownie machnął różdżką wokół nich i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Nie odejdziesz, póki mi nie opowiesz.

Nie miała siły teraz sprawdzać, czy rzeczywiście zablokował przejście. Znała go i uwierzyła w jego podłość na słowo. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła głośno powietrze. Nieco się uspokoiła, choć gdy tylko wspominała wydarzenie z salonu, w oczach stawały jej łzy.

\- Ron pocałował Lavender.

Snape uniósł brwi.

\- I to doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu? Nie poznaję cię...

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, pociągnęła nosem i oparła się o ścianę. Kosmyki włosów, które wydostały się z kucyka, opadły jej na twarz.

\- Nie zna mnie pan w ogóle, od tego zacznijmy.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Był to jeden z nielicznych razy, kiedy miał okazję zobaczyć ją w zwykłych ubraniach, a nie szkolnej szacie. Bez niej wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza, mimo że miała na sobie gruby, biały sweter.

\- Znam cię lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. Jestem szpiegiem, Granger. Nie muszę się ciebie o nic pytać, by wiedzieć, jaka jesteś.

\- Zatem słucham – oczy wciąż miała zamknięte – Jaka jestem?

Skupił się na jej twarzy. Na powieki nałożony miała ciemnobrązowy cień, rzęsy delikatnie wydłużone tuszem, usta muśnięte czerwonym błyszczykiem. Nie ukryła jednak makijażem zmęczenia. Pod powiekami miała ciemne cienie. Ostatnio na pewno nie mogła spać przez zbliżające się Owutemy – na których, mimo wszystko, bardzo jej zależało - oraz wojnę, która wisiała przecież w powietrzu. Martwiła się także o innych. Do tego to dzisiejsze załamanie. Ale że ona zakochała się w tym rudym palancie? Tego akurat się po niej nie spodziewał. Chociaż serce na pewno miała dobre i wrażliwe. Od pierwszej klasy zawsze to okazywała w szkole. Pewnie ono podpowiadało jej, że Weasley będzie dla niej idealny... Ale nie. On na pewno nie zapewniłby jej tego, czego by się od mężczyzny wymagało.

Oszczędzając szczególniejsze przemyślenia na temat jej zakochania się, opisał jej swoje mniemanie o niej głośno. Otworzyła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi, a on już wiedział, że odgadł. Nie odgadł jednak tego, jak bardzo jej zaimponował tym zwykłym opisem jej samej.

\- Zgadza się. Naprawdę to po mnie tak widać? To wszystko? Boję się, że Ron też mógłby to zauważyć, że jestem załamana i w ogóle, że...

\- Weasley jest głupi, Granger. To on cię nie zna.

\- A pan niby mnie zna?!

\- Udowodniłem ci to przed chwilą.

\- Tak się składa, że tylko wyczytał pan z mojej twarzy moje uczucia. Ale to tylko tyle. Nie wie pan poza tym, co lubię robić, co...

\- A może aż tyle? - przerwał jej i uniósł brew, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

\- Co pan tutaj w ogóle robi, co? Rozumiem, że przybył pan na zebranie, ale urodziny Ronalda? Chyba nie zamierza pan uczcić takiej okazji, jak urodziny kogoś, kogo pan tak nie cierpi.

\- Ty jesteś taka bezmyślna, Granger. Po pierwsze, tutaj nie chodzi o to, że go nie cierpię. Uważam, że jest kretynem o mózgu wielkości orzeszka włoskiego. A po drugie, czy widziałaś mnie tam na dole, śpiewającego Weasley'owi „Sto lat" albo składającego mu życzenia? Nie. Schodziłem na dół aby porozmawiać z Lupinem. Nie udałem się jeszcze do zamku, bo z chęcią posłucham sobie nowości, które na pewno każdy chętnie z Zakonu mi opowie.

Ktoś zaczął wspinać się po schodach i zbliżać się do nich. Hermiona gwałtownie odwróciła się. Szedł Ron wraz z Lavender. Severus obserwował Hermionę. Zmrużyła oczy chwilowo, a potem próbowała przywrócić zwykły, obojętny wyraz twarzy, nie wiedząc, że jest niewidzialna.

\- Dam ci niezapomniany urodzinowy prezent, skarbie – mówiła dziewczyna, ciągnąc uśmiechniętego chłopaka za sobą za rękę. - Dojdźmy tylko do jakiegoś wolnego pokoju...

Gdy znaleźli się już bardzo blisko nich, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i czekała, aż Ron spojrzy na nią. Ale tego nie zrobił. Ani on, ani Lavender. Przeszli zupełnie obojętnie, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że stała obok.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedziała cicho, gdy weszli do jakiegoś pokoju i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. - Po prostu w to nie wierzę. Przejść tak po prostu obok, nie zwracając jakiejkolwiek uwagi...

Snape uśmiechnął się na chwilę sam do siebie. Była taka bezradna. Nie żeby w tej chwili go to jakoś satysfakcjonowało, chociaż...

\- Proszę pana, robi mi się bardzo gorąco tutaj, niech mnie pan już wypuści – powiedziała, podwijając rękawy i przecierając zmęczone, smutne oczy rękami.

\- Nie mogę cię teraz wypuścić – wypalił, czując, że i tak nie ma niczego do stracenia. Hermiona była osobą, która bardzo imponowała mu swoim intelektem, i to jedną z niewielu, z którą potrafił jakkolwiek porozmawiać. - Muszę cię najpierw pocieszyć.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i lekkim przerażeniem. Usłyszenie czegoś takiego z tych ust było dla niej wielkim zaskoczeniem. Uśmiechnęła się jednak.

\- To miłe z pana strony, aczkolwiek...

\- To nie jest miłe z mojej strony, Granger. To jest wyjątek i _rzecz niespotykania_ z mojej strony, ot co.

\- Niech pan już nie próbuje zaślepić mnie tą swoją starannie wyrabianą przez wiele lat postawą... Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że można nie mieć w sobie niczego dobrego i pięknego. Co za tym idzie - również nigdy nie wierzyłam w to, że pan nic takiego w sobie nie ma.

 _Czy ta mała próbuje igrać z nim? Przecież on nie miał serca. Nie miał uczuć. Nie potrafił być miły. To, że dla niej próbował to... To było tylko sztuczne. Zwykłe przedstawienie. W udawaniu był akurat świetny. W ukrywaniu uczuć, smutku, bólu... Niech sobie nie myśli, że potrafi go przełamać... Niech nie wmawia mu, że jest jednym z tych wszystkich czułych, wrażliwych idiotów. Nie jest. Nikt sobie nie wyobraża, jak to jest wieść życie wiecznie tego najgorszego. Tego, który co dzień naraża swoje życie. Kłamie w oczy najbardziej niebezpiecznemu czarnoksiężnikowi na świecie. Żyje sam. Jakoś musi wytrzymać z bandą kretynów w szkole._

\- Ależ pan się nad sobą użala...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jej głos i dziwne uczucie w głowie. Jakby tym, co przed chwilą myślał, podzielił się z kimś nieświadomie...

\- Czy ty... wdarłaś się do mojego umysłu?

Zobaczyła w jego oczach mieszaninę strachu i złości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała strachu w jego oczach, dlatego aż zaniemówiła. Ten dzień na pewno nigdy nie zostanie przez nią zapomniany...

\- Przepraszam – wydusiła tylko po chwili.

\- Nic nie wyczułem, Granger. JAK?!

\- Myślę, że... to co powiedziałam jest prawdą. I to na to dowód. Nie jest pan teraz takim człowiekiem, na jakiego się pan kreuje. W tej rozmowie ze mną nie stawiał pan po prostu żadnych barier. Nie obawiał się zagrożenia. Nie krył nic przede mną...

Wiedziała, że zrobiła źle. I wiedziała, że za chwilę poniesie tego konsekwencje. Snape nawrzeszczy na nią, da szlaban, odejmie wszystkie punkty, może nawet zaciągnie za włosy do lochów, albo...

\- A ty to wykorzystałaś – powiedział.

I po chwili machnął różdżką, zdejmując wszystkie tarcze. Wyminął ją, jakby z odrazą, po czym zszedł po schodach na dół. Nie do końca jeszcze pojmowała to, co się przed chwilą stało, lecz gdy tylko w pełni to do niej dotarło, wytrzeszczyła oczy i otworzyła usta, po czym zakryła je sobie dłonią. Wykorzystała to... Nie, przecież to nie o to chodziło! Kompletnie nie o to! On chciał ją pocieszyć... A ona wykorzystała to... Nie... Nie wykorzystała... Nie chciała tego przecież!

Zbiegła za nim po schodach. Wpadła do kuchni, lecz jego tam nie było. Właściwie nie było tam nikogo, poza Lupinem i Tonks, którzy stali blisko siebie i głęboko patrzyli sobie w oczy, szepcząc coś. Wybiegła stamtąd i pobiegła do salonu, gdzie wciąż trwało przyjęcie. Było tam dosyć tłoczno oraz ciemno. Światło dawały tylko kolorowe światełka zwisające z sufitu. Trudno było kogokolwiek wypatrzeć. Zaczęła przepychać się przez ludzi, rzucając niezgrabnie i nerwowo „przepraszam" co chwila.

\- Hermmmiooonoooo, tu jessteś! - pani Weasley złapała ją za ramię. Widać było, że trochę przesadziła z alkoholem. Siedziała przy stole z Szalonookim, panem Weasley'em i resztą starszych członków Zakonu, lecz po szybkim przeleceniu po nich wzrokiem, nie znalazła wśród nich Snape'a.

\- Przepraszam, szukam kogoś – rzuciła w jej stronę, lecz pani Weasley już przestała się nią interesować i rozmawiała o czymś z Syriuszem.

Doszła do stolika z jedzeniem, przy którym stało sporo osób, ale tam również go nie znalazła. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie spodziewała się, że gdzieś tu będzie. Ale mimo wszystko szukała dalej.

\- Hermiono, gdzie Ron? - zaczepił ją Harry, który jako jeden z nielicznych był zupełnie trzeźwy.

\- Gdzie Ron?! - nerwy wzięły nad nią górę, gdy usłyszała pytanie przyjaciela. - Ja ci powiem, gdzie jest Ron. Bowiem Ron znajduje się teraz w jednym z pokoi na górnym piętrze i prawdopodobnie nie chciałby, abyś mu teraz przeszkadzał. Lavender też by tego nie chciała. Więc ich nie szukaj. Harry – zakończyła, w złośliwy sposób wypowiadając jego imię, mimo że nie miała do niego żadnych pretensji. Po prostu była teraz bardzo zdenerwowana. Już nie tyle co na Rona, jak na samą siebie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego, który gapił się na nią teraz ze zdziwieniem, poszła dalej. Stwierdziła, że Snape'a prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie ma już w Kwaterze Głównej. Pewnie jest u siebie. W lochach. Wyszła zrezygnowana z salonu i zobaczyła, że Snape zmierza właśnie szybko korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Jego czarna peleryna powiewała teraz za nim z gracją. Hermiona tak się na niego zapatrzyła, że po chwili aż krzyknęła, gdy otworzył drzwi i zamierzał wyjść. Pobiegła w jego stronę.

\- Błagam, niech pan nie idzie...

\- Daj mi, dziewczyno, do cholery, spokój – wycedził.

Ale ona złapała go za rękę.

\- Nie odejdzie pan, póki mi pan nie wyjaśni.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego. W końcu tak samo zatrzymał ją dzisiaj on, gdy załamana pragnęła zamknąć się w pokoju.

\- Co mam ci wyjaśniać, Granger? - wymówił jej nazwisko z taką pogardą, że aż zacisnęła usta. - Dlaczego wystarczająco się przed tobą nie obroniłem, gdy to mnie haniebnie wykorzystałaś?

\- Nie wykorzystałam pana. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, czy to, co pan o sobie próbuje wmówić innym, to prawda. Tak się pan wtedy zamyślił, że wiedziałam, że wystarczy tylko na chwilę wejść do pana głowy, aby poznać prawdę. Byłam tam tylko chwilę. Nie ruszałam żadnych wspomnień ani nic innego. Przysięgam. I dowiedziałam się – mówiła szybko, jakby bała się, że lada chwila wyjdzie przez drzwi, które i tak były już otwarte – że wcale pan taki nie jest. Nie jest pan zły. I wiem, że jest panu cholernie ciężko. Chcę panu pomóc.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taka wspaniała, Granger. Że wszystko wiesz. Każdego świetnie znasz. Wszystko doskonale interpretujesz. Mylisz się. Jak ty byś mogła mi pomóc?

Zastanowiła się chwile. Mimo że jego słowa nie były przyjemne, wiedziała, że zasłużyła na nie.

\- Mogłabym pana pocieszyć. Dlatego... Nie mogę cię teraz wypuścić. Muszę cię najpierw pocieszyć – powtórzyła jego własne słowa, chociaż płynęły szczerze z jej serca.

Stał chwilę, patrząc na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie zamknął drzwi. Ale nie wyszedł. Został. Nie odszedł.

\- W takim razie mnie pociesz – powiedział cicho, ale pewnie.

Pod peleryną trzymał w dłoni różdżkę. Rzucił zaklęcie niewidzialności i wyciszenia, ale tak, by nie widziała. Był ciekaw, co będzie w stanie zrobić i mu powiedzieć, ze świadomością, że każdy może ich zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Był ciekaw, czy jej intencje są szczere. Czy potrafi pokazać przed innymi, że z nim rozmawia, że... go pociesza, jakkolwiek miało to wyglądać.

Złapała go za dłonie chwilę po tym, jak schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że są piękne, ale nie spodziewała się, że można w nich aż tak tonąć. On także patrzył w jej orzechowe oczy, spokojnie i bez większego wyrazu. Ona po chwili stanęła na palcach i delikatnie cmoknęła go w policzek. Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie z Granger. Nie tutaj. Nie tak. Ale mimo wszystko zorientował się, że tego właśnie chciał. Złapał ją za podbródek.

\- To ty dziś bardziej cierpiałaś, więc ty potrzebujesz większego pocieszenia. A powiedziałem, że cię pocieszę a dopiero później pozwolę ci odejść.

Pocałował ją w usta, a ona odwzajemniła jego pocałunek. Jego dłoń powędrowała w stronę jej włosów. Jednym ruchem rozpuścił je, po czym zanurzył w nich rękę. Były takie miłe w dotyku. Później wsunął rękę pod jej sweter. Gładził palcami jej brzuch, talię i plecy. W końcu przerwał pocałunek i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Oparła się o ścianę, a on, wciąż znajdując się bardzo blisko, zaczął szeptać jej do ucha:

\- Dziękuję, że dostrzegasz we mnie to, czego nikt inny nie widzi. Ale wiedz, Hermiono, że nikomu innemu nie pozwalam tego zobaczyć. Dziękuję, mimo wszystko, że postanowiłaś to dojrzeć, po części bez mojej zgody. Potrzebowałem tego, wierz mi.

\- A ja się cieszę, że Ron jest szczęśliwy z Lavender... Bo chyba wyleczyłeś moje złamane serce, Severusie. Pozwól mi się pocieszać już zawsze... - wymruczała mu prosto w ucho.

\- Właściwie jestem dosyć niezadowolony, że jutro mam lekcje z pierwszakami, więc w sumie mogłabyś mnie pocieszyć już na zapas, teraz... - uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym złapała go za dłoń, i razem wyszli na zewnątrz, nie przejmując się już nikim ani niczym, po czym deportowali się do zamku, by udać się do lochów, a dokładniej do kwater Severusa, a jeszcze dokładniej – do jego _sypialni_.


End file.
